Ever After
by Emertheawesome
Summary: She thinks the beginning of her life was not when she was born, but when she found him.


**A/N: **First Avatar fic. At first I was a mainstream Zutara fan, but Aang and Katara have a subtler relationship that I think entices me more. I wish I could find more fics between the two that just blow my mind away. It's surprisingly difficult. Oh, and I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

EVER AFTER

Katara likes to study him bend. She will make herself comfortable on a stone or soft bed of leaves and just settle herself to watch the lightweight grace that he exudes. Wind enforcing flame and rock shielding water and all of them protecting him.

After a little while she will get bored and mischievous and she will approach him with a light water whip, usually to his rear. He will turn and grin broadly at her and their dance will begin.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When he finally returns Katara notices that he has grown taller. He is a young man now, no longer a boy, and she is hyperaware of this. He sits next to her in the small ice house, eating his own food, and glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sokka stares at them both suspiciously but says nothing because Suki is good at distractions. Katara just blushes, especially when Aang's callused fingers brush lightly against her thigh under the table.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When they visit Zuko and Mai Katara is aware of how much time has passed since the war ended. Zuko has softened and Mai smiles more and when they think no one is looking they link fingers and send soft glances at each other.

Aang is oblivious. Katara is envious, and the rest of the group doesn't care.

Later, after most everyone has retired to bed Katara sits in front of her fire place. A knock interrupts her reverie, and when she answers she finds a bashful Aang at the entrance.

"I," he mutters shyly, "wanted to say goodnight."

Katara says nothing, just grabs his hand and pulls him inside, shutting the door behind him. His gray eyes widen in surprise, but Katara is too busy kissing him to notice, and after a few seconds of her soft lips pressing against his own he has no complaints.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Their bodies mesh perfectly, she finds. Her head tucks beneath his chin and her arms fit around his neck and his hands meld around her waist, and it's all like a puzzle that has finally been fitted together.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Their first fight leads to Katara ignoring Aang for two days, and feeling miserable the entire time. He is surprisingly stubborn, which leads her to realize that maybe he is right and she shouldn't blow things so out of proportion. After all, she is sure he doesn't mean to lead Meng on, he is just too nice—or oblivious—to do anything about the girl's long lasting crush.

Katara slinks back to where Aang sleeps and when he sees her it is like the sun rising for the first time. He pulls her to him and neither apologize, but they don't really have to. His gentle hands roam her hips, then her thighs, and then more and Katara reciprocates.

The fight is over but, every time Meng is around, Katara makes sure to caress and kiss Aang as much as possible. He is hers, after all.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

For the most part jealousy does not fit into Aang's lifestyle. After all he is a monk, but when he sees Haru sitting just a _little _too close to Katara he can't help but interfere. With a subtle breeze and some manhandling Aang finds himself settled in-between the two with one arm around Katara's waist and a wide smile directed at Haru, who is blinking dazedly.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Their bodies move in synch. Smooth skin over smooth skin, sweat and whispers and gentle kisses along blue tattoos and fingers tangled in wild hair. This is not the definition of their relationship, just the strengthening of the foundation. He is whispering to her as they merge together and apart again, and when she listens closely all she hears from his lips is, _'Katara. Katara, Katara, Katara….'_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

He is the Avatar, but he is also her lover, her husband, her one-and-only. When he comes in late at night with shadows beneath his eyes and a weight on his slumped shoulders she welcomes him with a soft kiss and gentle hands.

As they lay down to rest she thinks the beginning of her life was not when she was born, but when she found him.


End file.
